Dell'amore e del Dolore
by Wise But Fallen
Summary: BellaxCarisle Bella and Carisle used to belong to the Volturi and were in love, due to a fight they are no longer together. Bella while on the run from the Volturi, comes across Carisle and his coven and unknowningly drags them in.  sorry if summary suck
1. You Don't Know

Okay so hello to all. Here's the disclaimer – no I do not own twilight or its wonderfully amazing characters, just the plot of this story. And yes Esme is in this story, rarely speaks, and she is Edward's mate. As for everyone else in the Cullen family, they have the same mates, except Carisle. Thanks for reading and please review when done. Let me know what needs to be worked on and tell me if you like it. But no flames and no harsh over the top review either please. Another is yes this is going to be rated m for mature – as in sex, language, possible violence. If you are under the age of 18 I will mention it before it happens in the future chapters. If you have a problem with it then skip it and go on. For this first chapter there is no sex, so sorry.

"_You know Carisle, you're not the only one who thinks like you do." _

_Her voice so full of disappointment. "You are not the only one whose is lost and grieving. Why do you not believe my words Carisle? Are you really that selfish?"_

"_Why can't you open your eyes, yes this life is not exactly best, but is any kind of life." _

"_You will never understand this life. You were right when you said I didn't belong in this form of life, but you are wrong if you think I belong here. Right or wrong I will not be controlled. If I can not feel, then I am not my own, only then will I cease to exist."_

"_Traitor"_

"_Liar"_

"_How could you Carisle? You betrayed me."_

_Her turning away from me, head bowed in defeat. "I no longer believe you or any of your lies."_

"_I know what you do to yourself. How you sit in your corner, watching everything burn around you. Take your leave Carisle, know that the next time we meet, I will not be your sacrifice."_

"-isle"

"CARISLE"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, what's with the melancholy. It's unlike you."

"Just some bad memories. Nothing to be worried about Jasper."

Edward opened the door to Carisle's study roughly, slamming it shut behind him. "Jasper, I need to talk with him alone. Can you get everyone to go out for a little bit? I'm sure Alice will know when it's okay to return."

He took the chair right in front of Carisle's desk, staring hard at him.

"Sure, but we will want to know more later." Jasper left, not bothering to close the door.

When they could no longer hear them, Edward stood and began to pace. "You need to stop this Carisle. Like you said it's in the past, nothing you do now will ever change that. You need to let her go."

Carisle quickly stood and slammed his hands onto the top of his desk, causing it to crack under the pressure. "Don't talk about things you don't understand. You haven't got a clue about what happened, you don't know anything about her!"

"I've read your thoughts, I've heard her voice, the things she says, the things you thought but didn't say in return. You fucked up, I get that. You need to understand she's gone. No one, not even the tracker from the Volturi could find her. I think if she wanted to be found she would have made herself known along time ago."

"It was my fault."

"Then tell me. Explain to me what you did that was so wrong."

"I betrayed her, Edward. I promised I would help her escape them. How I would not allow them to control her."

"Her? Them?"

"The person I had come to love, my lovely little Isabella. And the ones who rule our kind, the Volturi. Isabella is a unique vampire. She was turned when she was only 16 by Aro himself. He desired her as a weapon, but also feared her power. Isabella has the ability similar to yours and Aro's, except on a whole know scale. She can get inside someones mind, read their thought and in plant her own. She-

"I get how that would be useful, but why would Aro fear her?"

"No, he didn't fear her, just her power. Isabella had other abilities of the mind. She could create a shield, both mental and physical. She could also move objects, but I have only ever seen her do this when she was enraged."

"Aro would have been after her in heart beat."

"Yes he was and he did get her, at least for a while. He took her from her home and turned her against her will, along with her weakling little brother. Aro then preceded to use him as a means to control her and it worked for a while."

"Aro would sink so low as to do that? How sickening. Why did his plan stop working?"

"Yes he would do anything for power. It stopped working when I showed up. We kicked it off from the start. We were inseparable. Aro began to think that with me there, she would be more easily contained. When I finally learned of her situation, I promised to do everything I could to help her and we started to plan ways of escape. Aro of course knew of my intentions, he knew what I felt, still feel, for her. On the night we decided to put our plan into action, Aro called a group meeting. When we got there, there was a young boy being held down beside Aro. Isabella began screaming, begging, fighting her way through the guard to get to them, but she got there to late. Aro had already had the boy decapitated and his body thrown into a pyre."

"The boy, was he her brother?"

"Yes he was. Aro had him transformed, but he was just a child, he was to weak. After is was done, Aro then passed the order that if she didn't want the same fate to befall me, she should learn this was her place. To be forever at his side, taking orders only from him. It was years before she began talking again, but she still acted as nothing more than a shell. I was helpless to do anything for her. When I went against Aro about it, only then did I begin to lose hope. That was when Isabella and I began fighting. It was about two years later I made the decision to leave. Of course this started an uproar with Aro, with out me by his side how would he control her. Isabella then went before him and told him, even he were to kill me, she would still leave. I broke her heart. I haven't seen her since that day. It has been over 150 years since I've seen her, held her."

"She blames you as well doesn't she?"

For that Carisle had no comment.

Okay so here it is the first chapter of my hopefully somewhat okay story. I am sorry for the rough feel of it, grammar and punctuation mistakes – I promise I will work on it for future chapters. The next chapter is in the process and I will try to have it up as soon as possible. I am thinking of making the next chapter in either Bella's or Carisle's view – maybe both. I typically don't like third person writing, but I felt it was the easier way to go to explain things. Please do leave a review – no flames please though, for I have low self-esteem as it is.

And I do plan on starting back up with my other story as soon as possible. I have just been having a large brain fart and no clue as to what to do.

went back a did a small revision


	2. Questions Without Answer

Hello – sorry for the long wait, first came finals then came break – which I had to go home and have had no access to the internet there. So now for the second chapter, please read and enjoy and please review, I love hearing them? seeing them? reading them, lets go with reading them. And as stated before no I don't own, will never own, Twilight. So no suing, I'm a college student, I'm broke. I will not being using the disclaimer for every chapter cause that is pointless, you would think most people would get I don't own it after the first few.

_ Forever can feel like a hole in your head where all your thoughts leak through for the world to see. When nothing else last but the never ending pain you get from when you look in through the hole, whatever do you live for? Do you live for you? The sake of living? Revenge? The need to let go? Questions so many questions. Why use my mind wonder over these decrepit things. Floating in these seas of Lies and Truths, peering into the river of continuous faults. I guess its finally happened – the self righteous sense that my sanity has at last left. Should I go back to the Volturi and end this endless game of cat and mouse? Do I continue moving on with my quest for a home? Or do I find Him and just end it all? More questions, with no answers Tis this my life, to forever exists in my mind with a smile on my face for this blind world to see. To exist without name, without what makes me me. Who am I? I know who I was – for I was once many. I know what I am. I know where I must go._

Forks.

_ I know you're there. You've probably already moved on, created that family of yours, but I know you still look at this miserable world the same way I do. You see beyond the platitudes, the charms, and see the truth. Maybe the pain of seeing you will be worth the answers that I seek. _

_But you had better be ready Carisle Cullen. You'd better be prepared to answer for your crimes against me._

Crunch.

_ Looking around at my environment, I notice something. The ground is slightly damp, the leaves have all fallen, and if I were perhaps human the I would recognize the need for a jacket to block the crisp cold air. I smell them. There are seven others out here on this land. One's scent I would recall no matter how much time passed. With so many around him it would be best for a direct approach. Hiding and waiting drawls to much suspicion and if word is correct, he has gained a psychic and an empath. Dictating that I am most likely already found out, unless my shield can block it. But this is unknown. Three of them have passed through this area recently. A hunting party._

Snap.

_I should think about being quieter, but how? My mind is so full of questions. What am I going to say? "Hello" or how about " Hey traitor, long time no see. How has the last 150 years been for you? Oh me, fine you know how it is, being alone, on the run, trying to evade other vampires who desire to trap you and use you. You know like you did to me." Yea this is going to go well. I wonder if He will even recognize me, will I recognize him?_

"Do you smell that?" '_You can smell the vampire, but the scent is off. Something isn't right about it_.' I hear a smooth, southern whisper from about 200 yards off.

"Do you _hear_ anything Edward?" '_I haven't had a vision, I don't see an outcome after this._' A bell like voice questions from the same area of direction.

"No nothing,and you're right Jasper the smell is different than normal. We should still go check it out." '_It's just one. Hopefully, it's just another curious nomad and Alice is just not getting anything because it's nothing._' Another voice answered, this one deeper and calming.

_ How much fun is this, a mind reader, this Edward, and the psychic, Alice. Not to forget Jasper either, I am curious,is he the empath or is it one of the other three. Time for the games to begin._

Sorry the chapter is so short and again it took so long to get up. Hopefully the next one will be up sometime later this week hopefully by Saturday. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
